geekspacetvfandomcom-20200215-history
Leviathan Glossary
Communications * Beep Beep: introduces either telepathic communication (a.k.a. head beep beep) or just plain comms (a.k.a. comm beep beep). See also Beep Beep. * Boop Boop: short for comm beep beep. Beep beep and boop boop are very different in space.Source: Lauren, in the Discord. * Meep Meep: stands for Mental beep beep. An alternative for head beep beep.See . First suggested in chat, by @Kol_Drake (I think). * Space phone booth: a facility for long-range communications. More details, by Dan: It's called a TARDIS, and by Lauren: That’s only for calling space police.''See . ''NftE: Reminds me of someone, but who? Engineering * Eye: the window of the soul, and a structural liability. Hence the expression: Go for the eyes. See also Window.See . * Spindows: what Oxana runs on. Version undetermined.See . And yes, it stands for Space W''. * '''Window': a structural liabilitySee, for instance, .. Also something Tsarin doesn’t need because they are a living organism with actual senses that it can communicate telepathically to its crew''See . ''NftE: It seems to me that Lauren didn’t use the best pronoun in this sentence.. Entertainment * Bad Equipment: an upcoming song by famous psionic performer Hexie Kate. Watch this space for a shipping dateSee . This song may be available on spTunes and iOtify.. See also Bad Equipment. * My Chemical Spomance: Something they listen to in the edgy edges of the galaxy.See . A nod to [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Chemical_Romance My Chemical Romance.] * Seven Stars: a space card gameSee . Also: Ozai75 set out to create 52 card designs for it. There are asteroids, comets, planets, stars, nebulas and black holes (sources: chat & Discord).. Exobiology * Hollow: the hostile alien species on the Raze.See . * Telepathy: skill transferred by Ary to Xe'anna, Kika, TheeaSee . and HexieSee .. Telepathic conversations start with Beep Beep. Conrad noticed something odd though: Could you guys just make sure that if you’re gonna do your telepathy thing, that you don’t also speak out loud?''See . * '''Treeko': Kika's species.See . Linguistics * Beep Beep: see Beep Beep, Boop Boop, Meep Meep and Telepathy. * Clittering: 1. When clattering means skitteringCoined by Lauren in . NftE: Is all that clitters cold?. 2. Being scared (Iron.): I'm clittering in my boots''Coined by Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. in .. 3. (of insects): stridulating or making a shrill noiseSource: www.thefreedictionary.com.. * '''Dew (vb.) ': to drink Space Mountain Dew. Also: Dewing: doing the Dew.See . * Exciting: appealing, dramatic, stimulating, arresting, exhilarant, eye-popping, overwhelming, stirring, groovy, neat, wild.As suggested in . Don't thank me, you're welcome. Source: www.thesaurus.com. Go there for more! * Mercy murder: murder... but with mercy. Kind of like euthanasia. * Nefta: voice, in Ary’s language. * Spomance: space romance. See My Chemical Spomance. * Zjo: ship, in Ary’s language. Military * Bad Equipment: arguably, what Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. has. See also Bad Equipment.See . * Secret protocol 257: it's secret.Activated by Kika in . * Simulator: there is no simulatorImportant insight from .. Still, according to Theea, It must have been really trippy in the simulators''See .. * '''Space Mountain Dew': the mind-altering drink Lt. Conrad Carls Jr. resorts to when he needs support to get vertical in a crisisA regular occurrence since or .. Its effects were noticed by Theea''NftE:'' Who, by the way, seems to notice a lot of things about the young Guardian. Just sayin'.: You know, you're a lot different when you're not drinking the Dew''This one is for you, well_dipper.. * '''Spountain Dew': see Space Mountain Dew. Money * GUC (Galactic Universal Credit): ICA backed money, universal. A digital only currency, comes in tokens like prepaid visas or linked to a bank account. A lot of arguments are had over is being pronounced ‘guck’ or ‘juck’ * SolCoin: Earth colonies money, currently around 2.5 Sol to the GUC * Free Trade Guild (Free Traders): merchant and economic organization, like the world trade organization. * Other money might be dealt with a more trade goods for services or favors related barter system. Slang * Bumfuck Nowhere: an unremarkable spip code in the galaxy. The middle of Bumfuck Nowhere is a place where merchants are selling their goods and services and "merchants" are "selling" their "goods" and "services"; ''and there is crappy LED signage for ''"refreshments".''See . Upper Bumfuck Nowhere is ''a total crapshoot''Sources: @Kol_Drake, and @Fractaleye, who lives there.. * '''Spirates': A shorthand for Space Pirates, commonly used outside the ICA core systems, both for the convenience and specificity.See .We got our first glimpse of spirates in . Cheryl, who coined the word and started the whole sp-'' meme, was not there. Time * '''Tritium Year:' the ICA standard of time measurement, a whole number and decimal to the 1000ths place. Based on the half life of Hydrogen-3 (tritium) about 12.32 earth years * Nobel Hour: a smaller unit of ICA standard time, 100 nobel hours is 1 tritium day, based on the half life of Nobelium, about 58 minutes, is also 1/1000 of a Tritium Day * Local time on ships is either based on the dominant system of the crew, ICA, shifts cycles, or whatever else works. Transportation * Lifeboat: a small vessel, useful to safely leave a ship in an emergency. Alternative uses: improvised space throwing weaponNope, Theea.; decoy to trow a probably hostile ship off the trail of a friendly ship in a debris field that creates a lot of EM interferenceThat's more like it..See . * The Bat’leth: Xe’anna ship. * The Raze: the biomechanoid Leviathan the scientists onboard the Bat’leth set out to study in . Also known as The Wreck. * Threading: the navigation of a subspace dimension to locate the shortest distance between two points. Requires a sentience to pilot, for example a human or AI. And very rarely does your ship explodeA small detail revealed by Lauren in .. * Tsarin: Ary’s ship, itself a living organism. * SINGE ® : Subspace Interstitial Node Generator Engine, a well known brand of Thread Stitch Generator. Notes Category:Leviathan